Red (Angry Birds)
|-|Games= |-|Angry Birds Toons= |-|Movie= |-|Optimus Prime Bird= |-|Nemesis Prime Bird= Summary Red is the main protagonist of the Angry Birds series of video games created by Rovio Entertainment. He was introduced in 2009, as the icon of the original game and a core member of the original flock, as well as the leader. Red is typically the central character in the series. After his first appearance in Poached Eggs, he has become a prominent character for the series. He hates the pigs the most. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C. Higher w/ Power Potion and special slingshots Name: Red, his epithets are "Super Red Bird", "Red Bird", "Normal Bird" or "Angry Bird". Origin: Angry Birds Gender: Male Age: Unknown, but is an adult Classification: Bird, Desert/Northern Cardinal, Leader of the Flock Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Size Manipulation (Can enlarge himself via Power Potion/Super Seeds), Earth Manipulation (Can create earthquakes via Birdquake), Explosion Manipulation (Can spawn TNT crates via TNT Drop, Energy TNT, Allaka-BAM and Boombox), Weapon Mastery in Angry Birds Epic, Angry Birds Fight and his Optimus Prime transformation, Vehicular Mastery in Angry Birds Go!, Toon Force, Possible Regeneration (Mid; Recovers from being flattened), Magic, Sleep Inducement (Can stun enemies via Bedtime ability in Epic), Sound Manipulation (Can create sound waves), Homing Attack (In Red's Mighty Feathers, can home in and target whatever is in sight and via Homing Bird), Telekinesis (Via Force in Star Wars), Ice Manipulation (Via Frost Spell), Duplication (Via Flock of Birds and Clone Bird spells in Space and Star Wars), Summoning (Of golden ducks), Fire Manipulation (Via Hot Chili spell and Rage ability), Forcefield Creation (Via Energon Shield in Transformers), Teleportation (Via Tele-Bird), Plant Manipulation (Via Mush-Bloom, can cause mushrooms to bloom in order to collapse structures), Black Hole Creation (Via Space Egg), Inflation (Can inflate pigs/enemies via Pig Puffer/Inflator), Heat Manipulation (Via Thermal Detonator), Energy Projection (Via Blaster Droid, Laser Pistol and Optimus Prime form's laser blaster/cannons), Statistics Amplification (Via special slingshots such as King/Lightsaber Sling, Boost, Leaf Blower and Target/Turbo Kart), Rage Power (Via Rage Chili in Epic) Attack Potency: Small Town level (Able to injure Leonard who survived the explosion of Pig City. Has defeated pigs like Corporal Pig and King Pig countless times, and both were able to survive an explosion that destroyed Pig City. Comparable to the rest of the flock and other characters who can harm him). Higher w/ Power Potion and special slingshots Speed: At least Subsonic+, possibly Transonic or higher (In Toons, sped to Pig City, destroyed it, got the eggs and raced back to the other side of the island in literal seconds. Ran back to a egg nest/slingshot at fast speeds). Higher w/ King Sling Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Comparable to Chuck who can lift a giant tree log to use as a battering ram, Chef Pig who fished up a giant whale and a Minion Pig who seemingly pushed a cart with a big pile of chopped wood on it). Higher w/ Power Potion and special slingshots Striking Strength: Small Town Class. Higher w/ Power Potion and special slingshots Durability: Small Town level (Comparable to Chuck and Bomb, who survived the latter's explosion which destroyed Pig City). Higher w/ Power Potion and special slingshots Stamina: Very high (Is able to run long distances without breaking a sweat) Range: Standard melee range normally, higher with weapons/spells. Possibly thousands of kilometers via slingshot (Slingshot can go to one side of Piggy Island and launch the bird at the other side. The slingshot can fire a giant bottle of hot sauce from Bird Island to Piggy Island) Standard Equipment: Slingshot, various power-ups and spells, Knight/Samurai items in Epic, Lightsaber and Laser Pistol in Star Wars Intelligence: Above Average (Is an expert at leadership and a skilled marksman, mechanic, pilot and driver) Standard Tactics: Red's method of choice is attacking enemies from a distance with his slingshot, but in situations where he cannot use the slingshot or when he's fully enraged, Red will fight enemies head on by tackling them or headbutting them. When all else fails, Red will summon the Mighty Eagle as a last resort to cause total destruction on the entire battlefield. Weaknesses: Still hasn't managed to control his anger issues and easily gets out of control often. When at his angriest, acts more like a raging uncontrollable beast instead of his usual self. Is also incredibly highly strung and possibly a bit paranoid, as he is completely liable for mistaking the sound of the wind for the distant battle cry of the pig army. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= Red's battle cry.gif|Red's battle cry toppling over a pig structure. mighty feathers.gif|Red's Mighty Feathers Red Boost.gif|Red's speed boost ability Red Rock Pop.gif|Red's Rock Pop ability AB Pop 2 rage.gif|Red's Rage Ability being used to clear a cluster of bubbles Red explosive storm.gif|Red creating an explosive storm * Battle Cry: '''Red unleashes a mighty battle cry loud enough to topple down stone structures. * '''Mighty Feathers: Red homes onto a target, and charges right into them. * Speed Boost: When Red's power-up beaker is filled, he can increase his speed for a short period of time to give him a small boost. * Rock Pop: Red uses a slingshot to launch a special bubble powerful enough to break solid rock. * Rage Ability: When fully enraged, Red can shoot an explosive fireball that deals area of effect damage around the point of impact. * Explosive Storm: 'Red kicks a target and turns it into a whirling storm. All targets hit by the storm will be drawn inside and blasted over the field in massive explosion that causes even more damage to the affected targets. |-|Slingshots= AB Red sling.gif|Red being fired out of the slingshot AB Jingle Sling.gif|The Jingle Sling in action * '''Slingshot: The slingshot is the main weapon/utility the birds use in order to attack the pigs. Red can pull back on the slingshot strap, then release to fire items or even himself right into the enemy's face. * Small Slingshot: This is a smaller slingshot that Red can carry around to fire small rocks or acorns at his targets. * Wood Chipper: This special sling doubles Red's destructive potential for everything made out of wood. * Stone Crusher: This special sling doubles Red's destructive potential for everything made out of stone. * Glass Smasher: This special sling doubles Red's destructive potential for everything made out of glass or ice. * Golden Slingshot: This special sling gives Red an 1.5x increase to his destructive potential for everything made out of wood, glass, ice, or stone. * Jingle Sling: Instead of a regular slingshot, the Jingle Sling is basically a weaponized Christmas tree that will not only launch Red at his chosen target, but several ornaments as well for extra destruction. * Bouncy Sling: When fired out of this special slingshot, Red's bounciness will be increased, causing him to ricochet into other objects and cause more damage. * Diamond Sling: When fired out of this special slingshot, Red will somehow be able to ignore the laws of gravity and fly in a completely straight line. |-|Power-ups & Spells= Super Seeds!.gif|Super Seeds/Power Potion King Sling.gif|King Sling Sling Scope.gif|Sling Scope Birdquake.gif|Birdquake AB2 Blizzard.gif|Blizzard AB2 Hot Chili.gif|Hot Chili AB2 Pig Inflator.gif|Pig Puffer/Inflator * Super Seeds/Power Potion: Red can use these to increase his size and striking power. * King Sling: The King Sling is a metal slingshot with stronger rubber bands that provide a lot more power for bird launches, allowing them to fly further and faster. * Sling Scope: The Sling Scope is a device that allows Red to view his flight path to help increase his accuracy. * Birdquake: This power-up creates massive earthquakes capable of collapsing structures. * TNT Drop/Energy TNT/Allaka-BAM/Boombox: This power-up summons multiple explosive crates onto the battlefield which Red can hit to detonate. * Homing Bird: As the Homing Bird, Red will change its trajectory upon detecting the first target on its radar. * Flock of Birds: This power-up creates 4 smaller clones of Red. * Space Egg: Red can summon the Space Egg to create a vortex that can pull in objects and targets. * Pig Puffer/Pig Inflater: '''This power-up inflates multiple targets, making them easier to hit. * '''Mush-Bloom: This power-up blooms magenta-colored mushrooms in multiple areas of the enemy fortresses, causing the fortress to become less stable, and sometimes, damaging targets in the process. * TeleBird: As the TeleBird, Red can teleport himself and anything around him to anywhere he wants. * Golden Ducks: 'This surprisingly effective spell causes rubber ducks to rain onto the battlefield, damaging anyone who happens to get hit. * 'Blizzard: This spell turns every object on-screen into ice, making them easier to destroy. * Hot Chili: This spell causes a random target to ignite and explode. |-|Mighty Summons= The Mighty Eagle.gif|The Mighty Eagle in action Mighty Dragon.gif|The Mighty Dragon in action * Mighty Eagle: With a tin of sardines, Red can summon the Mighty Eagle to swoop in and destroy everything in sight. This is most often used as a last resort. ** Space Eagle: When summoned by a tin of sardines, the Space Eagle shall enter the fray through a wormhole and destroy everything in sight. This is most often used as a last resort. * Mighty Dragon: With a red koi fish, Red can summon the Mighty Dragon to swoop in and destroy everything in sight. This is most often used as a last resort. Feats: Respect threads Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Angry Birds Category:Male Characters Category:Birds Category:Leaders Category:Earth Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Slingshot Users Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Knights Category:Spear Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Summoners Category:Samurai Category:Heroes Category:Gun Users Category:Sound Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Size Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Sleep Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Lance Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Pilots Category:Mechanics Category:Good Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Plant Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Heat Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Rage Users Category:Composite Characters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Mascots Category:Jedi Category:Adventurers Category:Superheroes Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Autobots Category:IDW Publishing Category:Sony Pictures Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Drivers Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Adults Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Inflation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 7